Once Again, With The Titans Scene Two
“Ok, according to the tests we have run, you are on no hallucinogenic drugs, you are not being mind-controlled or manipulated, you have not been hypnotized, and you have not suddenly lost your mind…” Robin said. “Does any of this explain why I suddenly started singing for no reason?” Savior asked. “…..No.” “Blast! What happened out there!?!” “You got me. Considering all the stuff we go through, it takes a lot to puzzle me, and this does. If you had started just started singing, that itself would have been odd, but there was background music!” “Don’t mention three of our enemies showing up to sing as well.” “Nah, that was just the author being cute.” A nearby wall suddenly collapsed. Robin and Savior looked over at it as Starfire walked past it, staring. “My, that is the forth wall this week.” Starfire said. “Friends, something has just happened…” “Not now Star, we need to find out why the heck Savior just started singing…” “But…” “Hey you sang a line too Robin.” “I didn’t mean to! I was just going to speak but your singing messed me up and I sang it myself!” “Oh don’t blame me!” “SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!” Starfire bellowed. The two men recoiled from the sudden yell. “I appear to be suffering from the same affliction.” Starfire said. “You started…singing?” Robin said. “Yes!” “What did you sing about?” Savior asked. “This book.” Starfire said, holding out a book. Robin saw it was dictionary. “I was trying to find out what a word meant and I couldn’t and I got frustrated and then I started singing. I rhymed words I didn’t know I knew.” Starfire said. “Uh…ok. At least it’s not just me.” Savior said. “Oh great, what is going on? Is it a disease?” Robin said. “If it is we got it too.” Cyborg said as he walked out with Beast Boy. “When I teased Beast Boy about not eating meat he started up a song about the benefits of being a vegan. And it included a dance number too.” Cyborg said, looking embarrassed. “My my, you’re so graceful Victor!” Beast Boy teased. Cyborg took a swipe at him, but missed. “It’s clearly some kind of problem. One that seems to be spreading.” Raven said in her usual calm tone as she appeared out of the shadows in the wall. “Hey, did you sing too Rae?” Beast Boy said. “……..Yes.” Raven said, looking embarrassed and annoyed at the same time. “About what?” “I’d rather not say.” She said. “Well, whatever it was, it’s affecting all of us, we have to find out what’s going on! So, any ideas?” Savior said. “Well…” Robin began, and then he suddenly leaned forward. Robin: I’ve got a theory, that this is Slade! Slade’s making us sing and dance…no wait something isn’t right there… Cyborg: Hey I got a theory, maybe we’re dreaming… Mad Mod’s stuck us in some wacky Broadway nightmare… Savior: I’ve got a theory we should work this out…(joined by Robin and Starfire) It’s getting eerie, what’s this cheery singing all about? Beast Boy: Hey! It could be magic! Some evil magic! (Raven GLARES at him) Whichisridiculousbecauseouronlymagicianisonoursideandbesidesshe’ssogoodandlovelyanduhplease don’t killmeandI’llbeoverherenow!(runs away) Raven: I’ve got a theory, it could be bunnies. (Everyone looks at her oddly) Starfire: I’ve got a theory… Raven: (hijacks the song as she starts rocking out) BUNNIES! THEY AREN’T AS CUTE AS EVERYONE SUPPOSES! THEY GOT THEM HOPPY LEGS AND THEM TWITCHY LITTLE NOSES! AND WHAT’S WITH ALL THE CARROTS WHY DO THEY NEED SUCH GREAT EYESIGHT FOR ANYWAY!!!!! BUNNIES! BUNNIES! IT MUST BE BUNNIES! (Now everyone is staring at Raven like she has three heads) Raven: Er, or maybe not… Robin: I’ve got a theory we should work this fast (joined by Savior, Beast Boy, and Cyborg) Because this could get serious before it’s passed… Starfire: I’ve got a theory, it doesn’t matteeerrrrr… (Everyone looks at her) Starfire: What can’t we face if we’re together? What’s in the world that we can’t weather? Dangerous times… We’ve all been there… The same old trips Why should we care? All Titans: What can’t we face if we get in it? We’ll work it through within a minute We’ll have to try Roll with the punch It’s do or die… Robin: Hell, we’ve all died once! All: What can’t we face if we’re together? (Cyborg: What can’t we face?) What’s in this world that we can’t weather (Cyborg: If we’re together…) There’s nothing we can’t face… Raven: Except for bunnies. And once again the Titans found themselves in the awkward pause when the song had ended and they realized what they had done. “….OK, drop everything you’re doing, we find out what’s going on, NOW!” Robin said. “Right/yeah/right away/sure…” was the general hue as all the Titans tried to get away to do certain tasks. “Since when do I suffer from lapinophobia…” Raven muttered as she left. It wasn’t until later that Starfire realized she had forgotten to show Robin the necklace she had found before she had had her experience with the singing. It was nice, and it suited her! True, she didn’t know exactly where it had come from, but surely that couldn’t cause any problems… Previous Scene ~o~ Menu ~o~ Next Scene